RESEARCH TRANSLATION CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Research Translation Core (RTC) of the METALS Center will utilize a unique network built over nearly four decades to facilitate the multidirectional translation of information among our researchers and trainees and to impacted Native American communities, local, regional and national governmental partners, other SRP researchers and important end-users to address real and immediate concerns related to mixed metals exposures from abandoned uranium mining sites. Our hypothesis is that increased multidirectional translation and communication supports more informed prevention, research, and policy decisions. The RTC aims (1) establish research translation forums among UNM METALS researchers, trainees, and cores to identify and translate research products within METALS and to other SRP programs; (2) expand our communications interface across a network of governmental agencies at the tribal, state, and national levels with shared information needs on the health effects and risk reduction strategies for metals mixtures exposures; (3) develop and apply unique multi-directional research translation frameworks to provide timely and understandable information to community partners and other important end users to enabling them to engage in setting policy and future research directions; and (4) ensure technologies and method developed through the UNM METALS SRC are made available through direct training of partners and, when appropriate, through commercialization supported through UNM?s STC.UNM technology transfer support. The unique perspective of the RTC leadership on translating findings to indigenous communities and perspectives of tribes to regulators, clinicians, and scientists will ultimately influence the way research is designed and conducted with the engagement of Native communities, and also fulfills the need for data on exposures and health impacts of AUM on indigenous communities.